1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of a hula-hoop, and more particularly to a hula-hoop which is provided with soft rollers to prevent possible injury to the waist and back of the user. The rollers enhance the smooth turning of the hula-hoop which provides excellent massaging effects. Additionally, the hula-hoop of the present invention is easy to dismantle and assemble as well as convenient to carry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people often work under pressure. Lack of proper exercises may result in poor physical condition such as poor blood circulation, sore back, sore waist, etc. There are available on the market various types of exercising apparatuses to help exercise certain parts of the body. But few of them are directed to exercise the waist and back areas of the user. Although there are available twisting or swinging machines, they are mostly mechanically operated or electrically powered, which may make the user physically unwell.
One of the most convenient waist exerciser is the hula-hoop. The user twists his/her hips and waist to keep the hula-hoop turning round and round at the waist. Such exercise is not only entertaining but it can also help shape the waist muscle. As is known, the hula-hoop is generally made of plastics, which may hurt the bones at the waist when the user twists. It is therefore desirable to have a hula-hoop that will not hurt or injure the user's body during play.